Shane's mom meets Oliver
by Secret 007
Summary: Oliver meets with an important person. A lost soldier.


It had been three weeks since Norman and Rita were married. And three weeks since that Oliver is became groom and Shane is became bride!

Oliver O'Toole as always bought two coffees in their favourite café.

\- One Steamboot Americano and one Latte Macchiato please.-He said to and with smile and with the coffees drove he to Shane. It was only 5 minutes to go there, he sat on the swing and waited.

When Shane Mclnerney went out the door she saw it quickly his cute blue eyes, his fine ironed then black coat with well knotted yellow necktie. Finally the coffee.

Shane slowly kissed him and they went to work. All both walked to Oliver's desk, Oliver ordered his things while the girl Oliver:

\- Have you any program tonight?

\- I don't think I have any kind of program today ... but if it were, I would spend it with you.- said he flirty smile.-What were you thinking?

-Well, with little glass wine in porch ... a dinner or filming.

-This sounds good. When should I be there?- he leaned to closer kiss her but suddenly the DLO door opened and came the just married!

-Good morning everyone! Ooh ... we disturbing you?-asked Rita.

-No, no nope. Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dorman- smiled Oliver

When Norman and Rita heard the last sentence, especiallys Rita was flushed.

At Norman's requested he chose a letter today, so he took out a brown envelope from the small box. The envelope was slihgtly torn away so it was possible to see a little bit of its contents.- Norman, what do we know?

\- The letter can be 4 or 5 years old based on the envelope, the recipient is something ... F.. Fe.. Felix! Then he handed the letter to Rita if she could find something else.

\- Well ... I just found the title, that where the man would have

sent him or her the letter. Franklinstreet 32- Shane hastened to her computer to get their first puzzle.-Yes, here is 80203 Franklinstreet 32. Do we read the letter?

Oliver tool out the letter, he would have read it but he saw something in the envelope.

\- What is this? Oh my goodness!

\- What did you finded? But sweet, this is an ultrasound recording!- wondered Shane

\- But why did he send it with the letter?

\- Maybe will be clear in the letter- Norman replied

 _My sweetheart 2013. 10. 07._

 _I hope you are fine! Everything is okay with me, I'm fine, do not have to worry! In Baghdad is a terrible chaos here, every day I think of you and, that of I can go home! The sergerant says we can go home on February 10th, this Meghan's birthday!- All four of them looked at the ultrasound recording- But I'm pretty sure it will not work ... I'm sorry, I can not_ be in the big day! I have to go now.

I love you very much and will always be!

Your Felix

\- So a soldier wrote the letter to his wife ... The date that is on the letter, is 5 years old. Are not Norman?

\- Exactly!

\- The baby, the girl you're words about in the letter. Meghan. This year, in February, she will be 5 years old!- smiled Shane

\- I think it would be a good idea now, if we go to Mailbox Grill. And afterward we'll go to the recipient.

\- It's really a good idea, let's go!

The Postables were in the usual place while the girls, the cakes and the boys waited for smoothie. Except Oliver! Oliver ordered a cocoa. Oliver and Shane stood at the counter. Once, Shane said so.

\- Eighteen. Six o'clock in the evening would be good if you were there!

\- Pardon?

\- Sorry!- she laughed softly- to tonight ... for date. The six o'clock in the evening would be perfect, if you were coming.

\- Of course!- nodded Oliver- I will be exactly at 18:00 with you!

The Postables after an hour started go to the address. They went with Oliver's car. Half an hour later, they were at small light blue family home, next to a small slide and tire hanging on the tree. For swing. They knocked. A long-haired and blue-eyed little girl opened the door. With a big smile on her face.

\- Hello! I'm Meghan.- she greeted them

\- Hi!- All four said it all at once

\- I'm Oliver, they're my colleagues here. Shane, Rita and Norman and we're working at the Department of Dead Letters. We want to give your mum a letter- said Oliver kindly

\- Okay ...

When the team entered the house, they heard that a female voice told Meghan.

\- Megh! I told you, that don't Starter your games!

\- Good afternoon- told Rita and of course the others

\- Good afternoon! What did I say about the door openings? How can you not lét in anyone, if you don't know?

\- Sorry ... but they came because they bring something. For you.

\- We have come to you from the DLO or also Dead Letter Office class. With a letter. What your husband wrote.

When she heard what the letter whereof came from, she looked at her daughter immediately and said so:

\- Meghan, would you please go in to your room to play a little bit?

\- Are you coming?- she asked for Rita- do you look at my dolls and play together?

\- All right- Rita laughed- of course. Where are your dolls? Norman? You come too?

Meghan looked shiny with eyes.

\- Aaah ... aha

Sarah told them about her husband before he went to war and when he was in Iraq. So far nearly every month Felix sent letters and wrote to each other. He'd have to come home for three years ... they think he's dead.

Shane came home late afternoon. The first thing, she did to open her mailbox and found a letter in it. She looked, whereof came from. After reading the letter, she was a little surprised and had to tell Oliver.

Oliver would have just knocked, but suddenly Shane came out. She's sea was wearing a blue dress and her hair was more wave.

\- Hi!- Shane gave a kiss

\- Good evening

\- We have to call!

\- About what?- Oliver was frightened slowly

\- I got a letter in the afternoon ... from my mother, she wrote, that she visit Denver and ... want to meet you. She'll be here tomorrow morning.

\- I. She... she will meet me? And, and if she don't like me?

\- Tranquillity Oliver! She will love you! I know. And anyway, I'm so sure you will understand one thing with her.

\- Wherein?- He had to know just one minutes, for what Shane was thinking.- Steve? Don't your mum liked, that you were with Steve?

\- Yes. But now come on, help hét the wine and the dinner.

At morning Oliver, Norman and Rita were in the DLO. Except

Shane. She wanted to go but somebody called her name:

\- CracKers!

\- Mum! What are you doing here? It was not about ...- she looked at his watch- Are you arriving át 11 o'clock?

\- Yes. But what to I expect?- laughed- I came with a previous plane. But where are you going to go darling?

\- Mom, unfortunately I can not deal with you now because I run to work. I'm late! I'll call you but my key is here. Don't buy a room at any of the hotels! Dwell with me! Hi! She hugged her mother quickly and was not there anymore.

\- I apologize for the delay but ... I had a visitor this morning.

Rita and Norman nodded and said and everything is finé.

Oliver looked nervously at Shane.

They searched for Felix, Felix Button until for 6 o'clock. Shane was looking for Baghdad soldiers. She used the hacker's ability and even looked at the list of ,,Missing,,. Rita tired to talk to all the military sergeants on the phone as Oliver, and Norman tied to get the envelope to see what exactly it was.

Everyone went home, a fed minutes ago Shane talked to her mother to meet in Mailbox Grill. Oliver and Shane were talking to each other for 1 hour, slowly opening the door of the Mailbox a entering a tall, blond-haired, brown-eyed woman. Shane immediately pointed and waved at her. The woman went there and hugged her daughter while Oliver stretched out his hand.

\- Mum, this is Oliver O'Toole. Oliver , she is my mother, Johanna McInerney

\- Nice to meet you! I'm very glad for the meet!

\- Oliver O'Toole, good evening, I'm glad to meet Mrs. McInerney ...- then Shane almost laughed

\- Johanna McInerney! But please, call me Johanna!

All three sat down, Johanna ordered a coffee, Shane and Oliver had their cocoa. Johanna was a little surprised when she saw the Yohoo.

\- So ... where did you meet each other? When will the wedding be?

\- We met in front of a coffee car. It was so the café, well ... it was difficult for me to choose my coffee.

\- How come?

\- It's a long story but the point is, I bought his coffee- the two pairs laughed at once

\- And when will the wedding be? Last time, CracKes wrote- Mum!- that her boyfriend proposed. A certain Oliver O'Toole ... but of course, I was glad that this girl again after so many years wrote a letter. You know ... when she was in Denver for the first day, she first write about confusion that DLO isn't mean this here as in Washington. Not a Direct Mailing Department but a Dead Letter Office! It has been said the leader to her there that she works for 6 or 5 weeks in the place until she moved. She was talking about the job for the new and only her temporary staff, but most of all about You!- Mum! Please Dönt talk about this ...- but why not?

\- Yes. I do not understand either, now I remember the old times. You don't?

\- Yes it does. Yes, me too.- they took each other's hands

\- As for the wedding, Mother. It will be in April.

\- Spring wedding, how beautiful! And which day will be?

\- We don't even know that

\- What?! Do you know the month, but which day does, it don't know?

Oliver and Shane were shaking their heads as if this thing was normal.

\- Oliver's birthday will be in early April so it's not good. So maybe somehow át the end of the month, or in the middle will be, but de don't know when.

\- All right. Well, Oliver! Talk about yourself! What are your hobbies, what do you do when you don't work or please talk a bit about their work!

\- Well, I like to read verses voluminous volumes very much and I like to hike. For 4 or 3 years ago I went out with my dad to a forest ...

But is true. We got true.

\- Wait. What did you said? Read poems? All that is about poetry or quotation?

\- Mentioned CracKers taht you are very archaic ... but I did not think so ... so much.

\- What have you been yet saying about me, ,,CracKers,,?

Shane listening to these sentences, closed her eyes and tired not to think about this and about her mother or Oliver.- you know. I used to be very it strange that you are ... old-fashioned. But later I like it, that for every conversation or when we were just talking, you talking a verse from Shakespeare or a quoted one. It's a pity you're not doing it anymore.

\- Is missing, what?- Oliver smiled

\- Yes

\- Khrm- Johanna coughing

\- Ooh, sorry Johanna!

\- Nope! Nothing wrong!

\- In DLO we get letters that are immaterial for others. But we're so good ... with letter was a bit burn or just we a few of the details know, we send to the owner and address. We had a big urn with full of ashes, I and Shane locked in a bank safe and to reaf letters about true love.

They talked for a while, then Johanna began to get ready to go home. But she looked at the ring again.

\- Oliver's grandmother had this ring

\- Very, but very beautiful! I'm very pleased that such a good, perfect and nice man stands beside my daughter. Do you know Steve? Steve Marek? I did not like him so much ... not at all Shane's case. I have tél girlfriends, Dalyne and Madlyn. When I talked about Steve always then Dalyne said or Madlyn thought Steve is a snake! Oh, but anyway is! I'm glad to meet you, further nice evening for you!

The Postables found a Felix Button soldier in a week. From a Sergeant of Iraq learned that Felix was very wounded. He was taken to Iran's capital, a hospital and then there for two years, because he couldn't get away from that place.

Finally, Felix Button could meet his family and meet his daughter.


End file.
